Old Enemies, New Friends
by Lady Topaz
Summary: What if Spike and Drusilla got their souls? This could happen.
1. Have we learned anything?

Old Emeies New Friends _by Josie Rice_

  


I do not own any of these people I just took them for a trip and are now returning them. The story has a little bit to do with my other story 'All Hallows Eve' so I suggest you read that first then read this one be cause you will be lost of you don't. This take place after Becoming and is in the season 3 rank of things, I love comments so please send them I would love to hear from you. Remember to watch the real Buffy on Tuesdays at 8:00pm on the WB. THANK YOU!!!!!!! 

* * *

Part One

* * *

Inside the huge mansion on Crawford street a small blonde girl named Buffy lay asleep on a beautiful bed with dolls and a canopy hanging over her. In the room next to her a soulful vampire by the name of Angel stirred and opened his eyes to see it was around 7:00 at night on November 1st. It was time to wake up the sleeping beauty, he got out of bed and walked silently into the next room and looked upon the small face of the slayer still peacefully off in dream world. Angel walked quietly over to the bed and stroked the face of young slayer 

"Buffy?" he said in a quiet voice, she stirred but stayed asleep, "Buffy, wake up" he said again in bit louder voice, nothing, then he tried something only Xander would " Buffy, Angel's dead." Angel said in a pretty good Xander voice. 

At that Buffy's eyes wrenched open and she sat up looking around, when she saw Angel , she gave a dangerous smile and hit him with one of the many pillows "Ow." was all Angel could say as she hit him again. " Very sly Angel." Buffy said as she got out of bed and stretched, " Well I had to wake you up some way, and that way seemed to work pretty good." he said rubbing the back of his neck, where she hit him. 

After a quick change into some better clothes Buffy left in front of Angel to get some of the vamps that are up early, Angel locked up the mansion and followed Buffy to the cemetery. When Angel got there he saw something that made him VERY angry, Buffy getting beaten into a bloody pulp by 5 very big vampires. Buffy, hanging onto the little bit of consinness she had left tried to fight the vamps off but to no avail, with one last punch Buffy's world went black and her limp and broken body fell to the ground with a distuging thud. Angel, with game face, charged at the vampires as Buffy's body fell to the ground, Angel fought the vampires off with the strength of ten of the meanest one of all; Angelus. 

He killed them all but one, which he told him " Come near me of the slayer again and you will wish you hadn't." Angel said with a snarl, the beaten vampire nodded and took off into the night, as soon as he was out of sight Angel morphed back and kneeled down to Buffy, who was still unconcisis. He fumbled for a pulse and found one, slow but strong. Angel picked up the slayer, supporting her head and knees, and ran off toward her house while thinking *How am I going to explain this to Joyce?* 

Joyce Summers was drinking some coffee in the kitchen while paying some bills, she glanced at the wall clock, 8:30, *Buffy must still be hunting.* she thought. Her thoughts were interrupted by a loud knock at the front door, she got up and opened the door to find Angel holding a unconcisis Buffy in his arms. 

" Oh, my god. What happened to her?" Joyce asked in horror in seeing Buffy's wounds on her small body. The wounds in question were maybe 3 broken ribs, a 2½ in. cut on her forehead that ran near her left eye, cuts on her arms, bruises on her legs, a broken ankle, and her still being unconcisis. 

Next Part

  
Josie Rice's Stories  
The Archive 


	2. That night

Old emeies, New Friends _by Josie Rice_

  


See part 1 

* * *

Part Two

* * *

" She was hunting in the cemetery and was attacked by 5 vamps, I got to her just as she hit the ground." Angel said rubbing Buffy's small hand in his, " Thank you for getting to her when you did. I might of lost her again." 

Joyce said Angel picked up Buffy and climbed the stiars up to her room, carefully so not to hurt her more. Angel placed Buffy under the covers while Joyce closed the binds for Angel and Buffy's case. 

A small, painful moan, exited Buffy's lips which made Joyce gasp and rush to her daughter's side in a instant" Buffy? Buffy? Wake up honey." Joyce said while stroking her daughter's hair back " mom?" Buffy said in a pain filled voice, as she opened her eyes. " Buffy, welcome back." Angel said with a half smile thing going on "angel?" Buffy spoke again " Ssshhh just rest now okay?" that sound so good to Buffy that she nodded and fell back asleep, Angel bent over and kissed her on the forehead and then put up a chair and got comfy for a nice night alone with Buffy. 

Joyce, seeing Angel was going to watch over her slayer left and closed the door, knowing the healing rate of a slayer (which is really fast), knowing she would be all right. Buffy sleeping peacefully as Angel watched over her never leaving her side, climbed into bed with her and dozed off knowing that he or Joyce would take Buffy to the hospital for better treatment then love. 

Alarm went off somewhere as Buffy opened her eyes and let out a loud moan while hitting the snooze button and falling back against the pillows. She turned her head and saw Angel sleeping next to her *I'm going to have one helluva headace after this* she thought just as her door opened and her mom came in with breakfast. 

" Morning, sunshine." "Hey." Buffy answered back to her and leaned up on the pillows for a back rest, Angel stirred when he felt movement near him, after a short moment he opened his eyes and smile up at Buffy who was looking a little bit better then last night. Joyce was sitting in a chair with some coffee and Angel was sitting next to Buffy who was munching on some toast and drinking some juice, 

" How did you sleep last night?" Joyce said after a while of silence " Pretty good only that I had a pounding headache." At that moment Faith walk in the room to see Angel, Joyce, and a beaten Buffy in the room " Buffy, what happened?" Faith asked. Angel filled her in. " We should get you to a hospital you know?" Faith suggested " I guess so" Buffy answered back looking very tired all of the sudden. 

Joyce ushered Faith and Angel out of the room , once in the hall Joyce said " I slipped some seditives into her drink so we could take her to the hospital with all of the kicking and screaming." * Buffy better be grateful for this* 

Around 7 or 8 at night Angel loaded the still sleeping Buffy into the Summers Jeep and went off to the hospital, the whole way there Buffy didn't stir or wake up, Angel just held her. They pulled into the parking lot and got out of the Jeep a sleeping Buffy in arms. Just as the sedatives were wearing off they were already in the reception area and were being admitted. 

The intern placed Buffy on the bed as Joyce told the doctors that she is very scared of hospitals, the doctors nodded and rolled Buffy of to surgery to repair the broken ribs, work on her ankle, and stitch up the cuts on her body. When Buffy came out about 3 hours later she was out cold, the doctors had loaded her with relaxants before putting her under for surgery. 

As Buffy woke up in a white room with a IV in her arm and a monster headache, she hardly remember anything that happened in the past 12 hours or so. Angel came in at visiting hours with a dozen white roses, with it being November they were VERY expensive to buy, he asked for Miss Summers room which was 256 in the recovery ward. 

Previous Part   
Next Part

  
Josie Rice's Stories  
The Archive 


	3. Next Time

Old Emeies, New Friends _by Josie Rice_

  


see part 1 

* * *

Part Three

* * *

He opened to door to a sleeping slayer, he set the roses on the night stand and kissed her forehead lightly, thus waking her up with a smile "Hey" Angel said guietly to her, she just smiled, Angel handed her the roses she sniffed them and smiled more. 

" How ya' doing?" Angel asked Buffy " Okay. but I still have a major headache and my ankle still hurts." Buffy finished as Angel first gave her a kiss on the forehead and then moved down to her now bandaged ankle, and started to gently massage it. Buffy winced a bit but then relaxed as Angel's cold hands massage her ankle, as Angel continued his miracle on his slayer's ankle Buffy fell asleep. The vampire realizing this kissed her tiny toes , covered her foot back up and grabbed her hand and fell asleep in his chair. 

The next night Buffy was released for the hospital with some pain killers and sedatives if she has trouble sleeping, Angel picked her up and placed her in his car and drove back to her house. Angel carried a sleeping Buffy up the stairs and was surprised to find get well soon cards, teddy bears, flowers, balloons, and more cards in Buffy's room. But one gift stood out, after placing Buffy in bed making sure was still asleep he went over to the window and looked at the 19 count blood red roses on the window sill with a card and a black bear. Angel eyed it carefully for he already knew who it was from but looked over it carefully. Angel slipped out of the room when he heard Buffy stirr, he would check on her later the next night. 

The next morning Buffy awoke to the smell of flowers all around, she opened her eyes and looked around to see flowers anywhere and everywhere but one bunch caught her attention and that one was on the window sill with a card and black teddy bear. She got up and unsteady but surely walked to the window and carried the things back to the bed. As she read the card her eyes went wide, it said: 

Slayer, 

I hope you get better soon. 

Love,   
Spike 

She could not believe it Spike writing her a get well card? She must of had to many of those relaxants back at the hospital. She pick up the bear and around it's neck was yet another note tied in a scarlet ribbon, she unfolded it and this message nearly made her faint. 

Buffy~ 

I sorry for all the things I've done but I've changed, I got my soul back. It's kind of cool, also I'm not quite as insane anymore. Get Better. 

Speedy recovery,   
Drusilla 

Now she knew she was out of it, so she got up got dressed and made down the stairs before she got lightheaded and fainted. Next thing she knows she is in her room under the sheets and it's night, her mom is sitting a chair with two figures standing near her " Buffy these 'friends' came to see you." the two figure stepped into the light and Buffy passed out again. 

Previous Part   
Next Part

  
Josie Rice's Stories  
The Archive 


	4. Nightnight

Old emeies, New Friends _by Josie Rice_

  


see part 1 

* * *

Part Four

* * *

The second time she woke up she had a cold compress on her head and someone was talking in a English accent".....just let her recover the shock of seeing us again, okay?" "Fine, but I did make her a promise we would never come back." " Pet, she is starting to wake up. Buffy? can you hear me?" " who are you?" Buffy said in a weak yet strong voice "It's me Drusilla and Spike is here too." " Sorry I broke my promise but news travels fast, and I had to see how you were doing." at this Buffy was wide awake and was moving away from her former enemies. 

" Buffy calm down we are not going to hurt you, we just came to see how you are?" Dru said in a sweet voice " I'm good, monster headace, but good." Buffy said back while thinking * I talking to Drusilla the raving lonney that killed Kendra, where are those seditives when you need them?* 

" Slay….err…..Buffy, don't hurt me but I sorry I went back on our promise." Spike said while moving away from any sharp objects. " When did you guys get your souls back?" Buffy asked avioding Spike completely " Well, when Angel got his back I got mine, Spike thats a different story." 
    
    * * *

Brazil 1998 Spike was out hunting when he came across a bunch of people that were getting high on life. He knew he should of learned his lesson at Woodstock but he killed all of the high people, but missed one a young girl about 17-18 years he cornered her when she began to chant in a different language that he had never heard before "What the….?" "te implor doamne, nu ingora accasta rugaminte! nici mort nici al……" as the girl finished with all the chanting Spike was already caught in her spell * Oh, Great! now I'm going to be a soulful idiot like the slayers lapdog! Bloody hell! * that was his last thought before his soul was returned to him. 
    
    * * *

They talked for a good 2 hours about stuff, Buffy yawned because of the seditives that her mom gave her earlier were taking effect. Dru noticed this but also noticed that the sun was already in the sky " Slayer? Could we stay in here for today?" Spike asked the barely awake slayer " whatever" Buffy got out before being out cold. 

Spike, looked at the slayer and thought * God, she's cute!* as he put Mr. Gordo in the sleeping slayer's arms Joyce told them not to try any funny bussiness because she knew where Buffy kept her slaying equipment, after giving them some sleeping bags for the day. The two soulful vampires fell asleep on either side of the slayer's bed. 

Later that day Xander and the rest of the scobby gang came over to see how Buffy was doing. Joyce, forgetting about the two vampires in the room, let the kids go up with some gifts for Buffy. As Cordelia entered the room she noticed a form on one side of bed * Angel must be over* she thought with a smile, but when she looked harder the form was to thin and skinny to be Angel. 

" Uh, guys someone is in there with Buffy and it's not Angel." Cordelia told the rest of the slayerettes waiting outside, Xander went into Buffy's room and then screamed waking up both vampires in the room, who growled and stood in front of the bed. 

Buffy stirred and moaned when she heard the scream, she woke up when all the fun stuff was happending, " Spike? Dru? What are......" she trialed off when she saw the gang stand outside the door " Ha, Hi guys." " Buffy whats going on?" Willow asked. 

Buffy told Spike and Dru that is was okay and then told the gang everything or what she could remember anyway. Out of the blue Dru asked " Buffy, do you know where my coat is the one with the fur and velvet?" Buffy turn a color of red while saying to herself * Oh…no… she found out, I'm in big trouble* " Nope no clue at all." She said while looking directly at her closet where the said coat was hung up. 

Previous Part   


  
Josie Rice's Stories  
The Archive 


End file.
